SILENT!
by Prefecsius Highmore
Summary: Miyuki Kazuya tidak tahan dengan sikap diam kekasihnya, Sawamura Eijun. Memangnya apa salahnya?/ Warning: OOC, Typo, dll..


"Sawamura Eijun, kau benar-benar membuatku gila!"

Miyuki berteriak frustasi saat kekasihnya tak juga mengeluarkan suara. Apa-apaan itu? Apa dia sedang mengadakan mogok bicara?

" _Daga, NANDE? NANDE_?" teriakkan itu semakin lebay, dan Kuramochi, sebagai sahabat terdekatnya hanya ber _sweatdrop_ ria.

"Hey, Miyuki, kau ini berisik sekali!" seru Kuramochi kesal, plus malu karena telah ikut menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin kampus.

"Nande?" rengek Miyuki lagi, namun kali ini dengan nada merajuk. Oh tidak, dan salah satu prilaku Miyuki yang membuat Kuramochi ingin muntah; puppy eyes.

"HOEKK!" Kuramochi segera berpaling, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pandangan yang membuatnya mual. "Jangan seperti itu lagi, Miyuki."

 **OoOoO**

Miyuki terus mengikuti langkah kekasihnya yang berjalan dengan cepat saat cowok itu baru pulang sekolah, tatapan matanya memincing.

Melihat tingkah Miyuki, Eijun berhenti berjalan dan segera menoleh kearah lelaki tampan itu, menggerakan matanya seolah berkata 'apa?'

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, kan?" tanya Miyuki kesal. "Kenapa kau marah padaku?"

Eijun mendengus, lalu segera membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan pulpen, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

'Enak sekali kau bicara! Semua ini salahmu, Baka!'

"Kalau begitu, apa salahku?" seru Miyuki semakin kesal.

'Pokoknya ini salahmu. Karena kau... Aaagk!' Eijun kembali berjalan, membiarkan ranselnya setengah terbuka.

"Eijun! HEY!" teriak Miyuki saat Eijun menaiki bus dan tak menoleh lagi padanya. " _Takku_ , cowok itu benar-benar..."

OoOoO

 **Eijun Pov**

Dia itu benar-benar bodoh. Merasa tak punya salah. Dasar, kenapa aku bisa pacaran dengannya? Dengan lelaki yang tak peka sama sekali...

"Aaaaagkh, _HONTOU NI_!" teriakku kesal, namun aku baru menyadari kalau aku masih berada di dalam bis, dan karena teriakanku yang bodoh itu semua penumpang kini menatapku heran.

"Ah, _sumimasen_ ," seruku sembari menganggukan kepala, kemudian kembali memikirkan kekasihku yang bodoh itu.

"Lihat saja, jika kau benar-benar lupa akan kesalahan yang kau perbuat, kita END!" dan setelah itu, aku mulai tertawa setan, dan sekali lagi, ulahku membuat para penumpang yang lain heran.

 **OoOoO**

 **Miyuki Pov**

"Salahku? Salahku? Salahku? APA SALAHKU?!" aku benar-benar frustasi, menjambak rambutku kearas-keras. "Eijun! Eijun, apa salahku?"

TAKK!

"Ittai!" seruku saat ada sesuatu menghantam kepalaku.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, Miyuki, malu dengan tetangga!" bentak Ibuku. Ah, Ibuku ini cantik-cantik tapi galaknya minta ampun. Aku heran, kenapa Ayah tahan dengan sikapnya, ya?

" _Gomen, Kaasan_ ," gumamku, merenggut.

"Cepat makan makananmu, kau bisa terlambut ke kampus!"

" _Hai_ '."

 **OoOoO**

Kuramochi kini nampak seperti orang yang tengah mendengarkan musik RnB, kepalanya tak hentinya bergerak ke atas ke bawah. Tapi bukan musik yang tengah di dengarkan, namun curhatan sahabat tercintanya; Miyuki.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Miyuki mengakhiri ceritanya, menengadahkan tangannya meminta jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.

"Apa?" tanya Kuramochi bingung, melepas sumpalan kapas yang menutup telinganya dari tadi.

Miyuki yang melihat itu langsung geram dan menjitak kepala Kuramochi, "Kau ini benar-benar!"

" _Warui! Warui_!" seru Kuramochi. "Abisnya kau ini seperti wanita saja, begitu saja langsung seperti patah hati."

"Ya, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak patah hati jika kekasihku sendiri memperlakukanku seperti musuhnya?!"

"Memang apa yang kau perbuat hingga Eijun marah padamu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" seru Miyuki tak sabar.

"Jangan-jangan kau memaksa menciumnya, ya?"

"Bagaima-" seketika wajah Miyuki memerah, lalu dirinya kembali mengingat kejadian dua minggu yang lalu. "Aku tidak memaksanya, kita sama-sama mau." Ucapnya malu-malu kucing.

Oke, terlalu banyak prilaku Miyuki yang membuat Kuramochi ingin muntah. Karena saat ini, pemuda dengan nama kecil Youichi itu sudah memuntahkan sebagian isi perutnya yang – padahal – baru tadi pagi di isi.

"Miyuki, sudah ku bilang jangan lakukan itu..."

 **OoOoO**

Malam harinya, Miyuki berkunjung ke rumah Eijun dengan muka kusut...

"Tolong beri tahu aku apa kesalahanku, Eijun?" lirih pemuda itu.

"Tidak!"

"Apa jangan-jangan karena ciuman itu? Kau tidak suka aku menciummu?"

"Ti –" muka Eijun seketika memerah saat mengingat kembali ciuman pertamanya yang sedikit .. mmm... panas dan... hal yang membuat dia marah besar...

"KAU MELAKUKANNYA TERLALU KASAR!" teriakan Eijun, membuat Miyuki sweatdrop. "Lihat! Kau menggigit mulutku hingga terluka dan menyebabkan aku tidak bisa memakan makanan kesukaanku! Kau pikir enak?! Dua minggu tanpa sambal, aku tersiksa, Bodoh!"

Miyuki benar-benar cengo, jadi perlakuan sinis Eijun selama ini hanya karena dia tidak bisa makan-makanan pedas lagi?

"Gomen, Ei-chan," rajuk Miyuki, segera berlutut dan memeluk kaki Eijun.

"Lepas!" Eijun memberontak. "Miyuki, lepas!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau memaafkanku."

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, kau telah menghancurkan hidupku!"

"Ya ampun!" seruan ibu Eijun mengagetkan Miyuki dan Eijun.

"Kaasan!"

"Bibi!"

"Miyuki, Kau..!" Nyonya Sawamura menjewer kuping Miyuki, kontan saja sang empunya kesakitan.

"Apa yang Bibi lakukan?" teriak Miyuki meringis.

"Teganya kau menghancurkan putraku! Kenapa kau menghamilinya?" teriak Nyonya Sawamura. "Kau harus tanggung jawab, Miyuki, nikahi dia sekarang juga!"

"HAH?!" teriak Miyuki dan Eijun bersamaan.

Miyuki seketika pingsan, Eijun yang melihatnya menjadi tak tega.

"Kaasan..."

" _Daijobu_ , Kaasan akan pastikan Miyuki bertanggung jawab," setelah mengelus wajah anaknya itu, Nyonya Sawamura masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kaasan..." gumam Eijun pelan. ".. Ini salah paham... lagian aku cowok, tidak mungkin hamil, kan."

OoOoO

 **The End**

 **Fic lama aku rombak sedikit. Yah, mudah-mudahann ada yang suka...**

 **Riview?**


End file.
